Su vestido de novia
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: A lo largo de las distintas etapas de su vida, Annie Cresta tiene diferentes pensamientos sobre cómo será el día de su boda. Estas esperanzas, tan normales en cualquier pareja, no hacen sino complicarse debido al poder que el Capitolio ejerce sobre Finnick... Y también sobre ella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Todas las niñas sueñan con una boda de cuento, eso es bien sabido.

Tales anhelos y fantasías eran alimentados por los cuentos populares llenos de príncipes y princesas cuyo amor verdadero lograba superar todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran entre ellos, ya fuera en forma de dragones, monstruos o una malvada madrastra.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Annie Cresta no era una de ellas.

A sus seis años, Annie era una niña morena y flacucha con unos enormes ojos verdes que adornaban su afilado pero dulce rostro. Era hija del matrimonio que controlaba la fabricación de redes de pesca en el Distrito 4 de Panem y por ello la pequeña era una de las poquísimas personas en aquel distrito que podía decir que nunca se había perdido una sola comida de un día. Y sin embargo no lo parecía, su padre a menudo bromeaba sobre ello diciendo que su hija era como un pequeño junco, similar a los que emergían entre las rocas cerca de los acantilados.

Mientras las otras niñas suspiraban por encontrar a su príncipe azul y perseguían a los niños por el patio de la escuela, riendo y haciándose las disimuladas cuando los chiquillos se daban la vuelta, Annie Cresta prefería permanecer en la zona del patio desde donde se podía ver el mar. A decir verdad, el mar la asustaba porque una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse en él cuando era más pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse tranquila y la hacía recordar el día en que conoció a su mejor amigo, Finnick Odair.

El resto de niñas de su clase no comprendían cómo el mejor amigo de Annie podía ser un chico, si los niños eran unos maleducados y unos tontos que no hacían más que hacerlas rabiar. Sí, los chiquillos de esa edad suelen tener esa concepción del sexo opuesto, una concepción que no cambiaría hasta que pasaran más años y, sin embargo, tal pensamiento nunca había tenido lugar en la mente de Annie, como nunca había tenido lugar cómo sería el día de su boda.

Suponía que sería en el Edificio de Justicia de su distrito, donde se llevaban a cabo todas las ceremonias civiles, incluidos los matrimonios, rodeaba de su familia y de sus amigos, y también suponía que sería diferente al resto de bodas de aquel distrito puesto que sus padres vivían mejor que el resto. Pero no se detenía a pensar en tonterías sobre volantes, sedas o lazos como hacían las otras niñas. Lo que Annie de verdad quería en esos momentos era ser capaz de aprender a nadar.

Finnick le había dicho que él se sentía como uno de los sinsajos que surcaban el cielo azul del distrito, sólo que envuelto en las cálidas y acogedoras aguas del mar: debía ser como volar, únicamente que más emocionante si cabía. La niña no cuestionaba las palabras de Finnick, pero aún le seguía dando demasiado miedo el mar como para intentarlo.

Desde este modo, con seis años, los sueños de Annie residían en las profundidades del mar y en los secretos que ocultaba, no en esperpénticos vestidos blancos y tacones imposibles.

* * *

Annie tenía catorce años cuando el nombre de su amigo, Finnick Odair, fue proclamado por la enviada del Capitolio para seleccionar al azar a los tributos del Distrito 4 que participarían en la siguiente edición de los Juegos del Hambre. El alivio que había sentido al ver que nombraban a una chica que no era ella se desvaneció por completo cuando el nombre de su mejor amigo apareció escrito en la papeleta que aún sostenía en la mano aquella mujer venida del Capitolio.

Allí, desde el grupo de chicas de su edad en el que se encontraba, vio cómo Finnick, también de catorce años, subía los peldaños hacia el estrado, procurando mantener la mirada más o menos alta: no se sentía orgulloso de tener que participar en semejante "concurso", pero tampoco quería mostrar al Capitolio que tenía miedo o que aquella elección había hecho correr el pánico por sus venas. Pero Annie temía por él, conocía muy bien a Finnick: era un chico afable y ocurrente que siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo para aquel que la necesitaba... No era la clase de chico capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer si quería ganar los Juegos y volver a casa... Junto a ella.

Poco después de que los dos tributos fueran llevados al Edificio de Justicia, a Annie le fue concedido el permiso de poder entrar a ver a Finnick. Mientras era escoltada por los Agentes de la Paz, la chica dio gracias por la posición de sus padres en el Distrito 4: sin ser familiar del recién elegido tributo, era muy difícil que te permitieran el paso, aunque mucha gente se oponía a esa estricta regla en silencio. Aún recordaba cómo Finnick se incorporó de inmediato al verla aparecer por la puerta, sorprendido y sin saber muy qué decir.

¿Cómo te despides de tu mejor amigo sabiendo que es muy probable que sea un adiós definitivo?

Por eso, no hicieron falta palabras: Annie caminó los pasos que la separaban de Finnick y le abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del joven, que era más alto que ella. La respuesta del muchacho no se hizo esperar, y Annie pudo sentir cómo los fuertes brazos de Finnick la rodeaban con cuidado y cómo su mentón reposaba sobre sus cabellos ondulados. Permanecieron así prácticamente todo el tiempo que les daban para despedirse: aferrados el uno al otro, sin decir una sola palabra, temiendo la separación por sentimientos que apenas habían empezado a brotar en los corazones de cada uno, y de los que aún no eran conscientes.

Sólo cuando Annie calculó que se le acababa el tiempo, se separó de Finnick y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña pulsera hecha con el mismo material con el que se hacían las redes de pesca que ella misma había trenzado. Pensaba dársela como regalo de cumpleaños pero, puesto que permitían a los tributos llevarse algo que les recordara a su distrito, Annie pensó que era mejor dársela en aquella ocasión.

Mientras la anudaba con cuidado en torno a la muñeca de Finnick, Annie murmuró las primeras palabras desde que el nombre de su mejor amigo había aparecido en la papeleta que determinaba una sentencia a muerte casi segura.

- Mantente a salvo... - pidió Annie alzando sus ojos verdes hacia los aguamarina de Finnick. - Recuérdalo cuando estés en la Arena... Recuerda que debes volver a casa...

El muchacho tragó saliva ante las palabras de su amiga y asintió con seguridad:

- Volveré a casa, Annie – Finnick alzó el brazo, señalando la pulsera que Annie acababa de regalarle. - Tu regalo me guiará de vuelta a casa... De regreso a...

Pero la chica no pudo saber a lo que iba a regresar también Finnick, pues en esos momentos un Agente de la Paz irrumpió en la estancia para anunciar que el tiempo de visitas había terminado y, sin siquiera esperar a que los jóvenes se pudieran dar un último abrazo, agarró a Annie del brazo y, dando un fuerte tirón, la sacó de la estancia, cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras Annie regresaba con paso lento a su casa, situada cerca de las orillas del mar, pasándose la mano con cuidado por el cardenal que le había salido allí donde el Agente de la Paz la había agarrado, pensó con rabia, que jamás se casaría, no si tenía que hacerlo obligadamente en el Edificio de Justicia.

No quería vincular un momento que se suponía debía ser el más feliz de toda su vida, con uno de los más desdichados que pudiera recordar. Aún sentía el rastro pegajoso y caliente de sus lágrimas en las mejillas y eso que se había reprimido todo lo posible por no llorar: hacerlo la hacía pensar en la probabilidad de que Finnick no lograra regresar nunca.

En esos momentos, Annie, con catorce años, pensó en el día de su boda, pero una vez más, no como la mayoría de chicas de su edad lo hacían. Jamás sellaría su amor por el que fuera a ser su marido entre los fríos y crueles muros de un edificio cuyo nombre erraba al referirse a la justicia. No le importaba lo más mínimo si sería válido a los ojos del Capitolio o no, pero Annie se prometió a sí misma que, el día en que se casara, sería con uno de sus sencillos vestidos blancos de verano, descalza y a las orillas del mar.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Finnick se convirtiera en el vencedor de la edición número sesenta y cinco de los Juegos del Hambre.

Con el paso del tiempo, el bajo ánimo con el que el chico había salido de la Arena había ido disipándose poco a poco y el Finnick de siempre había terminado por emerger de nuevo. Sin embargo, por las ojeras con las que, de vez en cuando, el joven aparecía cuando se reunía con ella en la playa, Annie podía adivinar que viejos recuerdos en la Arena seguían atormentando a Finnick en sus pesadillas. Por eso, cuando estaban juntos ella hacía lo posible por mantener distraído, por mantenerle en el Distrito 4, por mantenerle con ella...

Solían reunirse todas las tardes a orillas del mar, sin siquiera tener que planearlo, simplemente iban todos los días, a la misma hora y uno u otro ya se encontraba allí: haciendo nudos en una nueva red de pesca en caso de Finnick y recogiendo pequeñas conchas en el caso de Annie. La chica había ido perdiendo el miedo al mar poco a poco hasta haber desaparecido casi por completo: Finnick la había enseñado a nadar, sosteniéndola con cuidado para que no se hundiera mientras ensayaba sus primeras brazadas y animándola cada vez que sus viejos temores parecían renacer en ella. Ahora incluso se retaban mutuamente a ver quién de los dos podía nadar más lejos o quien podía alcanzar determinada distancia en menos tiempo: tras varios campeonatos en los que sólo participaban ellos, Finnick tuvo que reconocer que Annie se había convertido en una rival más que digna que muchas veces le arrebataba el título.

Aquello hacía sonreír a Annie: le hacía feliz saber que en el pasado había tenido una fobia que la había limitado durante mucho tiempo y ahora, sin embargo, la había vencido. Le hacía creer que era capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa.

Tanto Finnick como Annie habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, tenían dieciocho años, y aquel año sería el último en el que el nombre de Annie Cresta entrara en las urnas de los Juegos del Hambre. Una vez pasada esa última cosecha, Finnick podría respirar tranquilo, al menos en cuanto se refería a la seguridad de Annie: él todavía tendría que ejercer de mentor con dos niños del Distrito 4, tendría que poner lo mejor de sí mismo si quería que alguno de esos dos tributos tuviera una oportunidad de volver a casa... Al menos hasta que uno de ellos resultara vencedor y le sustituyera como mentor en los siguientes Juegos del Hambre.

Y, aún así, dudaba que el Capitolio le dejara en paz.

Se hallaba sentado en la arena, mirando al horizonte, perdido en estos pensamientos cuando sintió el peso de Annie tomar asiento a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos. Annie estaba preocupada por Finnick: últimamente hacía muchos viajes al Capitolio, incluso cuando los Juegos del Hambre aún quedaban a varios meses de distancia en el tiempo. Demasiados viajes para un simple mentor de los Juegos, aunque Annie sabía muy bien que no se trataba únicamente de eso. No estaba ciega, ella también podía ver por qué Finnick se había convertido en uno de los vencedores más populares entre los habitantes del Capitolio: era un joven muy apuesto y carismático que caía bien a las masas... Pero lo que Annie había estado temiendo era que el Capitolio se estuviera aprovechando de su fama para fines... La muchacha ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo.

Cuando alguna vez le había preguntado sobre sus viajes al Capitolio, Finnick se había puesto muy tenso, como en guardia, y contaba alguna anécdota tonta sobre algún encuentro con un club de fans que al parecer tenía... Cosas sin importancia por las que no tenía que preocuparse. Pero Annie se preocupaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando veía que Finnick, _su_ Finnick, parecía sufrir tanto cada vez que le mencionaba al Capitolio? Muchas veces, cuando Annie estaba elaborando pequeños collares con conchas marinas, podía sentir que Finnick la miraba, podía sentir que estaba debatiéndose entre decírselo o no... Uno de esos días, Annie alzó la mirada antes de que Finnick pudiera volver la suya, pillándole in fraganti. Ojos verdes y aguamarina se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, cada uno invitando al otro a iniciar la conversación.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir el joven Odair, como si realmente tuviera que arrancarse algo molesto que le impedía hacer su vida con normalidad. Finnick tragó saliva, apretó los párpados, tomó aire, se quedó en silencio varios minutos... Pero acabó negando con la cabeza, derrotado, sabiendo que no sería capaz de confesar lo que Snow le obligaba a hacer. Alzando su mirada vidriosa hacia el rostro preocupado de Annie, Finnick habló en apenas un murmullo. - Yo sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo...

La expresión de Annie se entristeció y se apresuró a rodear a Finnick con sus brazos, posando su mano derecha en el cabello cobrizo del chico y acariciándole con dulzura maternal. El joven se entregó a aquel abrazo como si llevara esperándolo mucho tiempo: atrajo aún más a la chica así, enterrando su rostro en los cabellos ondulados de ella. Annie, por su parte, ya sabía más que suficiente: estaban obligando a Finnick a hacer algo que no quería hacer bajo la amenaza de que le ocurriera algo a ella. Todo lo que estaba haciendo el joven era hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo del yugo del Capitolio.

Annie se separó unos pocos centímetros de él, mirándolo a los ojos:

- Nada, ni nadie... - comenzó a decir la chica con determinación. - Va a separarnos jamás, Finnick.. Nunca, ni siquiera el maldito Capitolio...

Finnick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en su emocionado rostro y acarició con dulzura una de las mejillas de Annie. La muchacha agachó la mirada, para después volver a encontrarse con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, aquellos que nunca se cansaba de contemplar. Apenas se encontraban a una respiración el uno del otro y en medio de aquel pequeño espacio, un anhelo, que había creciendo con el paso del tiempo, estaba haciendo florecer al fin ese sentimiento que había surgido entre ellos hacía tantos años. La mano de Finnick se deslizó desde la mejilla de Annie hasta su nuca y la atrajo hacia así besándola en los labios.

Fue totalmente diferente a cualquier otro beso que había tenido que dar en el Capitolio bajo los mandatos del Presidente Snow. No, compararlos era como equiparar una flor de primavera a un cardo mustio y seco, carente de vida. Aquel beso con Annie era el primero que conseguía hacer que su corazón saltara en el interior de su pecho, en hacerle sentir fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, hacerle creer que no había nada mejor en la vida que besar los suaves labios de Annie Cresta. Por su parte, la muchacha llevaba anhelando ese beso más tiempo del que en esos momentos podía recordar, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finnick y buscaba más su contacto. Para ella, Finnick sí era su primer beso: se había negado a darlo a ningún otro pretendiente porque quería que fuera de Finnick y sólo de Finnick. Ahora se habían unido en aquel beso, tuvo la certeza de nada en el mundo podría separarlos.

Los jóvenes rompieron el beso únicamente para respirar y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Annie abrazó nuevamente a Finnick y le pasó la mano por la espalda, en actitud cariñosa.

- No te preocupes por mí, Finnick... - susurró la joven Cresta al oído del chico. - Estaré bien... Estaré bien, Finnick, siempre y cuando tú estés bien...

La chica puso especial énfasis en aquella última frase: no quería que Finnick hiciera nada que no quisiera hacer bajo la amenaza de que podían vengarse utilizando a Annie. Sabían que eran sólo dos chicos enamorados, pero en ese amor encontraban la esperanza de que podían hacerlo, de que Finnick podía dejar de hacer esos viajes para permanecer en el Distrito 4, el lugar al que pertenecía, junto a Annie Cresta, la única chica a la que verdaderamente había amado en toda su vida.

Aquel día, al pensar en el día de su boda, Annie por fin pudo ver el rostro de su futuro esposo: sería Finnick, siempre había sido él y ella no se había terminado de dar cuenta hasta ese momento. Se casaría con él en aquella misma playa, donde habían jugado a la guerra de algas cuando eran niños y en las que se habían contado viejas historias de terror siendo adolescentes. Estarían Finnick, ella, las familias de ambos y nadie más, no hacía falta nadie ni nada más...

El Capitolio podía irse al cuerno, Annie sabía que Finnick era muy popular así que dudaba mucho que pudieran vengarse del muchacho sin que hubiera represalias a nivel de los ciudadanos, que tanto cariño – si es que se le podía llamar así -, habían cogido al vencedor de la edición sesenta y cinco de los Juegos del Hambre.

Annie Cresta no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Annie Cresta tenía dieciocho años. Era del Distrito 4. Estaba enamorada de Finnick Odair y él lo estaba de ella. Había ganado la setenta de los Juegos del Hambre por ser la mejor nadadora de unos Juegos especialmente aburridos que los Vigilantes decidieron terminar cuanto antes.

Annie Cresta no sabía ni siquiera quién era, ni siquiera le importaba. La chica sonriente y testaruda que había sido siempre se había ido y quedaba una muchacha ojerosa de mirada triste, perdida en un mundo desconocido para ella. Pasaba largas horas del día sentada, mirando al infinito con la mirada perdida.

Finnick había hablado con todos los médicos que había podido – al menos con todos los que parecían no temer al Capitolio -, y el diagnóstico había sido unánime: la mente de Annie se había visto seriamente dañada tras vivir los horrores de los Juegos del Hambre. Era más que probable que nunca volviera a ser la misma, lo único que aconsejaban hacer con ella era internarla en algún centro especializado donde se pudieran hacer cargo de ella.

Pero Finnick se había negado en rotundo: no iba a permitir que enviaran a Annie a un manicomio, donde nadie se preocuparía realmente por ella. No, ella debía quedarse en el Distrito 4, un lugar familiar y acogedor que pudiera ayudarla a recuperarse, aunque no fuera de un día para otro. Finnick tenía la esperanza ciega y total de que podía ayudar a su adorada Annie, e iba a hacerlo: iba a demostrar a todos esos doctores que encerrar a la gente en un lugar donde sólo habita la desesperación y la locura no es la mejor manera de hacer que se recuperen, sino que más bien sentenciaban a sus pacientes a un estado crónico de inestabilidad mental.

Por eso, Finnick pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella: a veces le hablaba, otras veces le leía algunas viejas leyendas que ella le había leído a él cuando eran más pequeños. Muchas veces Annie ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que Finnick estaba allí, y éste algunas veces se dejaba derrotar y llegaba a pensar que nunca lograría traer a Annie de vuelta.

En la mente de Annie ya no había lugar para bodas en la playa, vestidos blancos... Ni siquiera parecía haber lugar para su amor por Finnick. No, su mente estaba inundada por recuerdos terribles llenos de sangre, muerte y destrucción. Recuerdos que muchas veces la hacían incorporarse lanzando gritos de desesperación, haciendo que Finnick se apresurara a rodearla con sus brazos, tratando de calmarla y susurrándole palabras de amor y consuelo.

* * *

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que habían dispuesto para la ocasión en la habitación que le habían designado en el Distrito 13, una Annie Cresta de veintidós años contempló su reflejo en el mismo: era ella vistiendo su traje de novia.

Detrás de ella, la pequeña Primrose Everdeen, hermana de Katniss, se encontraba subida a un pequeño taburete, dando los últimos retoques al recogido de pelo de Annie, que consistía en una trenza normal que caía sobre la espalda de la muchacha, además de una trenza más que Prim había conseguido hacer con los cabellos de la parte superior de la cabeza de Annie, dándole forma de una pequeña tiara. Al trenzar esta última trenza, la joven Everdeen había ido uniendo cintas de color verde y pequeñas flores en los recovecos del cabello de la novia. El resultado final era sumamente hermoso: daba la impresión de Annie Cresta se había convertido en un pequeña ninfa de los ríos, con su largo cabello oscuro recogido y una corona trenzada con cintas, flores y su propio cabello.

Su vestido no era uno de los sencillos de color blanco que ella solía usar en verano, pero tampoco era uno de los recargados vestidos con los que soñaban sus amigas de la infancia, ni uno de los espérpenticos que se solían usar en las bodas en el Capitolio.

Se trataba de un vestido verde claro con pequeñas transparencias en los hombros que Katniss Everdeen había llevado durante su Gira de la Victoria. Normalmente, la joven novia hubiera rechazado un vestido venido del Capitolio, pero aquel vestido era diferente: había sido diseñado y creado por Cinna, uno de los estilistas de Katniss y, según ella, una de las personas que más había apoyado la revolución hasta sus últimas consecuencias. En tal caso, Annie podía sentirse orgullosa de contraer matrimonio llevando un vestido como ése.

El vestido era largo y estaba hilado de tal forma que unas finas enredaderas llenas de hojas y flores parecían trepar por él y rodearla en su manto natural. Era un traje con el que se sentía ella misma, nunca hubiera podido soñar con un traje mejor... Ni con un novio mejor.

Aunque ciertamente Annie Cresta no había vuelto a ser la misma, sí había mejorado bastante gracias a su prometido, Finnick Odair. Él nunca la había abandonado, nunca la había dado por perdida – al contrario que otra mucha gente -, siempre había confiado en ella, en su fortaleza interior, en sus ganas por salir adelante... Él la había salvado, al igual que ella lo había salvado a él de las garras de Snow. Habían intentado destruir su amor por todos los medios posibles y lo único que habían hecho era chocar una y otra vez contra una pared, como un insecto atrapado intentando salir al exterior. Lo que Snow no entendía, y la pareja le compadecía por ello, era lo muchísimo que se puede llegar a amar a una persona y que ese amor hace de una vida ordinaria una vida que no puedes esperar a empezar a vivir junto a esa persona que es tu otra mitad.

Una vez que Prim hubo terminado, esbozó una gran sonrisa emoción y se situó al lado de Annie, reflejándose ambas en el espejo:

- Estás preciosa, Annie – habló la pequeña Everdeen con voz dulce y entusiasta. - Jamás he visto a una novia tan hermosa como tú...

La joven sonrió a las palabras de la chica e inspiró hondo.

Estaba a punto de casarse.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba frente al pequeño camino que tenía que recorrer hasta llegar al improvisado altar. Annie tomó aire una vez más y comenzó caminar lentamente hacia allí. No estaban allí únicamente los amigos de los novios, sino se encontraba allí prácticamente todo el Distrito 13, emocionados al tener la oportunidad de presenciar una celebración que traía tanta felicidad en medio de un mundo en guerra. Aquel era el día de Finnick y Annie, aquel era un día en el que el Capitolio no ocupaba lugar alguno en las mentes de los allí presentes. Ni siquiera había rosas en el tocado o en el ramo de novia de Annie.

La joven seguía avanzando, sonteniendo con cuidado su ramo entre las manos: lo habían elaborado las hermanas Everdeen, llenándolo de coloridas flores silvestres y pequeñas enredaderas que iban a la par con las que había hiladas en el vestido de la novia. Jamás una novia hubiera podido ir más guapa en circunstancias mejores: habían sido los amigos de la pareja quienes habían hecho posible, con su cariño y su apoyo incondicional, que esa ceremonia se llevara a cabo.

Ya estaba un paso más cerca.

Mientras avanzaba por aquel improvisado pasillo, no veía nada más que caras sonrientes que la miraban: allí estaban viejos amigos que habían logrado escapar al 13, pero también nuevos y maravillosos amigos que había hecho en el distrito que les había dado cobijo en medio de una guerra abierta entre el Capitolio y los distritos. Varios niños del 13 y también Prim Everdeen la precedían en su camino hacia el altar, dejando caer pétalos de flores a su paso.

No era la boda que había deseado... Era infinitamente más perfecta de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de emoción cuando abistó a Finnick allí, en pie frente al altar, vestido con un sencillo traje esperando ansioso su llegada junto a él: lo habían conseguido. Después de tantos obstáculos y sufrimientos lo habían logrado, su amor había vencido incluso a los intentos del Capitolio por separarlos una y otra vez. Ahora todo estaba bien, Finnick era libre y Annie mejoraba día a día... Juntos lo habían logrado.

Al final llegó junto a su prometido, quien esbozó una sonrisa de emoción y tomó una de sus manos, besándola con devoción. Ambos se volvieron hacia la persona que iba a convertirlos en marido y mujer, después compartir una sonrisa más de emoción que ninguno pudo reprimir.

La ceremonia comenzó y del mismo modo, llegó a su fin. Finnick y Annie se unieron en su primer beso como marido y mujer, mientras los invitados se incorporaban aplaudiendo de sus asientos y lanzando pétalos de flores a los novios. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca aquel día, jamás, ese día fue una luz brillante y hermosa en los oscuros tiempos que vivían: todo el mundo parecía feliz, Peeta Mellark sonreía tímidamente cada vez que alguien alababa su diseño del pastel nupcial; Katniss y Prim Everdeen bailaban y reían frenéticamente, cogidas del brazo, como si nada horrible hubiera ocurrido nunca en sus vidas...

Y para los novios, aquel día era el día que daba sentido a toda una vida. Nunca olvidaron ese día, ni las sensaciones que vivieron, ni los buenos momentos que vivieron al lado de sus amigos de siempre y muchos nuevos... Finnick esperándola con una sonrisa inquieta en el altar, Annie avanzando hacia él con el brillo de felicidad en sus preciosos ojos verdes...

Y fue esa última imagen, la de Annie Cresta caminando hacia él con su vestido de novia y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la que Finnick Odair eligió llevarse, en medio de una lucha inútil y la desesperación, como último recuerdo hermoso del mundo antes de que todo acabara.

* * *

**NdA: **Este fic ha sido inspirado por una sesión de fotos que ví hace poco de mi dreamcast!Annie (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) en la que sale absolutamente bella y aún así frágil, recordándome a Annie con su vestido de novia. La foto es la cover de este fic, por si queréis verla. Y quería dedicar este fic a AnnieOdair, una chica que me ha estado dejando maravillosos reviews en mis otros fics Finnick/Annie y sin cuyo entusiasmo, este fic no estaría escrito hoy. Así que, va por tí, espero que te haya gustado. Y al resto de mis lectores, mil gracias por vuestro y ya sabéis lo que toca...

¡Review!


End file.
